


Too Long

by Fantomeblanc



Category: Kim Samuel - Fandom, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantomeblanc/pseuds/Fantomeblanc
Summary: Everyone got their timers after turning 16, and just had to wait until the end of the countdown to meet their soulmate.But what if your timers isn't counting down, but up?  What if you already met your soulmate, on the other side of the world, years ago?





	Too Long

16.  


Sam was finally 16, which meant his timer would appear before sunset. Sam didn’t really care about soulmates, he was only 16 and most people still had to wait for years after their timers appeared to find their soulmates. The only reason he wanted his timer to finally appear was to stop the burning sensation he had felt on his wrist for a week now. Sam just wanted the pain to be over, and today was the day it would end.

By the end of school day, when Mina checked his wrist for what seemed like the 100th time, the number « 3345 » was written on Sam’s wrist. Sam felt relieved. 9 years, he could live his normal life focusing on himself for 9 years, he could go to college, meet new people, experience things before being tied down to one person for the rest of his life forever. Next to him he could hear Mina sight. Both knew they weren’t each other’s soulmate, they knew that since Mina’s marks appeared, showing a bright 658 days, now down to 473. Sam had gotten used to the idea he was going to lose her to someone else, and even though it had hurt him a lot at the beginning, he decided to ignore her timer and just enjoy the days he had with her. His girlfriend, on the other hand, seemed to hate that reminder that they were not the one for each other. She was always hiding her own wrist and Sam was pretty sure she was going to ask him to hide his too now that his timer had appeared. He kissed her without a word and went home directly. 

Sam's wrist was still hurting even though his timer seemed complete, and that was making him nervous. What if there was a problem with his timer? Was it normal to still feel pain after? Will he be fine the next day? 

When he arrived home, he noticed his timer was slowly changing colour, from bright red to darker. This didn’t seem to make any sense to Sam, the timers where only supposed to turn black counting the days after you met your soulmate. It was how it worked, red timer, goes to 0, turn black, start counting the day since you met. Of course, there were stories where timers already appeared black, but it was usually for people who had older soulmates and had met them a month or two before their birthday, not 9 years.

After stressing out for a good hour Sam decided that it was probably just a mistake, he had injured his wrist so many times it could have altered the timer’s colour. There was no way in the world Sam had met his soulmate when he was 7 and never realized it.  
He didn’t even talk to girls when he was 7, and he moved out from Mexico when he was 9 so there was no way his soulmate was from there.  
It wasn’t until the next day, when his timer was now showing 3346 that Sam knew, he met his soulmate in Mexico 9 years ago and lost all contact with her since. Great, way to go Sam!

 

**************************************************************

9 years earlier: 

Sam was chasing his friends around the playground when he noticed a kid looking at them with envy. Next to the boy was a woman, probably his mother, Sam assumed, talking with a group of people. It was not the first time Sam had caught somebody watching them play, but it was the first time he ever felt the need to invite that child to play. He didn’t ask himself any question at the time, making signs to the boy so he could join them seemed like the right thing to do. So that’s what he did. 

The kid couldn’t speak Spanish so trying to explain the rules to him was almost impossible, but Sam really wanted to talk to him and play with him. Once again, he didn’t know why he wanted to become friend with this stranger so much, he just really wanted to.  
Before Sam got the chance to ask the newcomer his name a loud woman scream interrupted him. 

“LEE DAEHWI WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LEAVING WITHOUT TELLING ME?”

Sam’s new friend’s face was telling him that he was the Lee Daehwi the woman was yelling at, and before Sam could even blink, the boy was running in the opposite direction waving at him. That’s when Sam realized, the woman didn’t yell in Spanish, but he understood. Daehwi was Korean, just like him. Before realizing what he was doing Sam was screaming in Korean at the top of his lungs. 

“My name is Sam!  
-Bye Sam! It was nice to meet you! Hope we meet again!”

Eventually the boy was never seen in Mexico again and Sam forgot about this incident a few years later.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter, I plan on making it a 2-3 chapter long fic but it might become longer, tell me what you would prefer? 
> 
> It is my first time writting on this website and english isn't my mother language so if you have any comments about my writting style don't hesitate to share them, all feedback is welcome!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter!


End file.
